The Right To Ride
by fate's eyes
Summary: Eragon and Arya got together! but their kid doesn't know that! travel with her as she finds out her past and looks toward the future as the third rider in the land of alagaesia.
1. danger lurks in the shadows

Chapter 1

Only one hundred years had passed after the fall of Galbatorix, and the third and last dragon egg had not yet hatched. Only ten years after Galbatorix's fall, was a baby born to the elves, but they did not know it. This baby was born secretly to Eragon and Arya. They did not want the publicity that comes with the birth of a child. Arya was sent on a "mission" for the Varden. During her mission she gave birth to a baby girl and gave her to a brother and sister who lived in a village on the outskirts of Ellesmera. They swore in the ancient language to protect Arya's daughter at all costs. Arya vowed that when the time was right, she would make amends with her daughter.

Cailin looked up and sniffed the air. The smell of the pines in Du Weldenvarden was enough to make anyone go crazy. The young black-haired elf prepared for the long journey back to Ellesmera when something made her stop. A tingle played up and down her spine. She glanced back. She saw nothing, yet she could not shake off the feeling someone or something was watching her. What could possibly be watching an elf in the shelter of Du Weldenvarden? Cailin suddenly stopped, swung around, and unsheathed her sword. She breathed heavily and beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. She heard a rustling in the bushes and glanced in the direction of the sound. There in a low-lying bush burned two red eyes. She froze. She couldn't move. _Muscles move. Brain, why won't you work? Why won't you attack this creature? Why do you fear?_ Cailin thought to herself. Suddenly the eyes disappeared and she felt the power to move coming back to her muscles. A twig snapped behind her. She swung toward the sound and prepared to fight whatever was there. Her sword met with another sword.

"Cailin, you should not be swinging your sword recklessly like that. Why are you so far away from Ellesmera? Do you not care about the feelings of the people that befriended you?" said a male voice.

"Diarmid! I went to seek peace and quiet to write about nature and all its mysteries. And I also thought that the others wouldn't miss me and I was capable of taking care of myself."

"Your voice shakes, Cailin. What happened?" inquired Diarmid.

"What makes you think something happened?" countered Cailin.

"When you swung around, there was fear in your eyes even though a sword was in your hand."

"R-red eyes, I saw red eyes. I couldn't move. I felt numb. Whatever it was must have seen you and went away. After the eyes went, I could feel movement coming back to me." Cailin shivered.

"Here," Diarmid said, handing her a cloak. "It is getting cold and it is too late to go back to Ellesmera for the gates would be closed by now."

"I do not need this, Diarmid," said Cailin, handing the cloak back. "It is not from the cold that I shiver. It is from fear."

"Fear is worthless. Now come, we must build a fire and make camp for the night."

A scream erupted in the night. "Cailin!" cried Diarmid. He rushed from the tent and felt a suppressing mind. He gasped and fell. He struggled to get up and looked up into burning red eyes. _A feral dragon!_


	2. Danger, in more ways than one

Chapter 2

Diarmid tore himself from the red eyes when he felt a numbness seeping into his muscles, just as Cailin had described. He glanced around the camp while still being aware of the feral dragon. He saw the brown cloak he gave to Cailin earlier. He then felt a strange mind trying to contact him. No, it wasn't strange. Cailin's mind was trying to contact him. _Diarmid, please, run away. You are no match for this dragon. Please, I beg you leave before...you……… _

_I swore to protect you, I will not leave, Cailin. Cailin? CAILIN!_ "CAILIN!" Diarmid turned toward the dragon. "Damn you. You are not evena real dragon, are you? After Murtagh's dragon, Thorn, was killed there are only two dragons left, Saphira and an unhatched dragon egg. Where did you come from?"

The ruby dragon only smiled (if you can imagine a dragon smiling) and lashed his tail, which had been hidden in the bushes. When he lashed his tail, a body flew forward, and landed at Diarmid's feet. The body was Cailin, who was covered in burns and slashes. "Damn you," Diarmid muttered. The dragon roared and a missile of flame sped towards Diarmid.

"Skolir nosu fra brisingr!" cried Diarmid. The fire licked the leaves off the branches as it bounced off Diarmid's shield. After the dragon finished blowing fire, he ran toward the dragon with all the speed he could muster and brandished his sword. The dragon lifted his forefoot to counter-attack, but Diarmid swung his sword and cut all five claws off the dragon's foot. The dragon howled with anger, baring its neck, which was a bad move on the dragon's part. Diarmid quickly took advantage of this opportunity, swung, and...did not cut the dragon? He looked up and stared into the dragon's merciless red eyes. The dragon seemed to be enjoying this. The dragon sent up a column of smoke in smug satisfaction. _If only I can distract the dragon somehow, maybe I could have a chance of killing it, _thought Diarmid. The dragon then did something very strange. It lifted its head and exposed the only penetrable area, the area between the bottom of the head and the neck. That could only mean one thing; the dragon wanted him to attack there. It wanted the elf to strike so the elf would be left unprotected. The dragon lifted its head high and was about to put this plan into action when the elf then did a very strange thing, he jabbed the dragon in the chest. Even though the sword bounced back Diarmid's hand, it did want he wanted to accomplish. The dragon was overcome with anger and bent down to snarl at the Diarmid. Diarmid took this chance and speared the dragon at its most vulnerable spot. A look of surprise crossed the dragon's face; it let out a little flame, snorted and stiffened in rigor mortis. Diarmid took out his blood-stained sword, turned, and walked back toward Cailin. "Waise heill," he muttered. Slowly, Cailin's wounds began to heal, and her white skin was once again without blemish.

"Where were you two?" questioned a blond elf, as Cailin and Diarmid entered a small house on the outskirts of Ellesmera.

"Relax, Cadhla, just be glad I came along when I did," said Diarmid.

"What do you mean? It was daytime when you left to go get Cailin, and you didn't return before the gates closed. It is now morning of the next day. Surely, Cailin didn't go that far out, did you Cailin?" asked Cadhla worriedly.

"Yes, I did go far out. I went far because I needed to think some things over. I was just a baby when Princess Arya went to get the last egg, so you didn't think I should have gone to touch the egg to see if I was a rider, but what about now? Why can't I go now?"

"We have to see if Queen Islanzadi, Princess Arya, the Rider Eragon, or the dragon Saphira objects. If any one of them objects, you cannot go," replied Cadhla quietly. "We can only wait until the time comes when all of Du Weldenvarden will gather in Ellesmera to touch the egg. You are only one hundred years old, Cailin, please do not get your hopes up. I do not want you sulking around because the dragon inside the egg did not choose you."

"I have another question, Cadhla. When I was looking at myself in the lake, I noticed that my face has a more rugged look to it than other elves. Why is that? Also, why is my hair black and you and Diarmid's blond? Am I not your child?"

Cadhla's shoulders stiffened. At first she looked afraid but her countenance vanished a second later. Then Diarmid said, "Yes, you are our child, Cailin, in more ways than one. Now eat your food, I imagine you are very hungry after last night."


	3. I will not wait

Chapter 3

_I will not wait. I want to see that dragon egg. I want to touch that dragon egg. Even though it may not hatch for me, I still want to try. _Cailin thought to herself as she tossed and turned on her bed. _Tomorrow morning, I will go to the Menoa tree. I heard that is where Eragon and Saphira, and sometimes Arya, go to rest. It's worth a shot anyway, even if it doesn't work._ And with that, she turned over and went to sleep.

"Where are you going today, Cailin?" asked Cadhla at the breakfast table.

"I'm going to go exploring…..in Ellesmera," added Cailin quickly when she saw Cadhla's eyebrows furrow. "Where's Diarmid?"

"Apparently he went exploring too," Cadhla sighed. She absent mindedly sipped her tea.

"Well, I'll see you tonight," said Cailin, trying to be cheerful, but Cadhla just sighed.


	4. Can I see it?

Chapter 4

Cailin was waiting beside the Menoa tree. It was about noon. She then heard a faint garble, as if the tree itself was trying to tell her something. She put her ear up to the tree's trunk and heard a faint whisper saying, "Go and appeal to Arya for your wishes. She is the fastest way to acquire what you desire. She will do everything in her power to help you, but also remain polite when asking for what you wish." Cailin then heard two people talking. One voice was quiet and calm, the other the same but a bit rougher. She strained her ears to listen but the voices stopped when they came close to the tree. Cailin then felt a conscience touching her mind. Cailin immediately focused on a blade of grass, trying to block her mind just as Diarmid taught her. She was so focused on blocking her mind that she failed to notice a pair of feet and legs standing next to her.

"Well, hello," said a deep voice. She gasped and looked up. There, standing before her was the Rider Eragon, with Arya close behind and Saphira, his dragon, by his side.

"Hail, Argetlam," Cailin stammered, as she performed the elven greetings to him, Saphira, and Arya. She bowed her head under Arya's scrutinizing gaze.

"Why are you here?" Arya asked in a strong, firm voice.

"I am here to seek special permission to see the third and last dragon egg in all of Alagaesia. I appeal to you, Princess Arya, Argetlam, and Saphira, to allow me to touch and see the egg as I was too young, my mother said, to see the egg when it was first brought over," replied Cailin. A pained look appeared in Arya's face as she glanced towards Eragon. She nodded her head silently while pleading with her mind to accept. Eragon then conferred with Saphira, who also agreed.

"Come," nodded Eragon, who knelt beside Cailin because she was still sitting. "We have a long way back to Queen Islandzadi's palace where you shall see and touch the third and last dragon egg in all of Alagaesia."


	5. Ccrraaacck

Chapter 5

Eragon, Saphira, and Arya led Cailin through Ellesmera's streets and into the magnificent castle. They then led her into several rooms and many corridors. They seemed to be in the very center of the castle when Arya unlocked the last room with magic. Inside, Cailin looked about the room. At first glance, it was very ordinary, but upon closer inspection, Cailin discovered ancient stories, epics, and poems carved into the walls. In the very center of the room lay the egg on a velvet cushion. One would think there were no walls guarding it, but strong magic was protecting it. Arya released the spells. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise. Cailin gasped, and looked to Eragon. He merely nodded. She turned back to face the dark green egg. Her breath quickened as the shell broke open. A small dragon head poked through. She cautiously reached out her hand and then withdrew it, unsure of what she should do. She looked to Eragon, who merely nodded again. Cailin then reached out again, slowly, and touched the dragon. A

searing pain shot up her arm and then darkness took over.

Cailin woke up on a bed. She did not recognize where she was. When Arya and Eragon came in, she remembered what had occurred. She glanced at her right palm and a shining silver gedwey ignasia greeted her eyes.

"So you have awoken and remembered," Eragon said.

"Yes, Argetlam," Cailin replied.

"_You _are now Argetlam," Eragon chuckled. Then his face once again grew sober. "Once your dragon is old enough, he will begin training with Saphira and Glaedr. You will practice your Rider skills with Oromis and me. Your battle skills will develop with Arya, but for now rest, Argetlam, for many challenges await you."


	6. a dragon, a voice, and a weak spell

Chapter 6

Cailin woke to the feeling of cold scales rubbing against her face. She slowly opened her eyes and started at the sight of a reptilian on her body. Then remembrance washed over her like a wave. The small dragon squawked, it was time to eat. Cailin stumbled out of bed toward the tray by the door, filled with sesame buns and blueberry tea and sesame cakes. However, she never made it to the tray. She fell a couple of feet from the tray and started snoring. The dragon squawked loudly in protest and pummeled into her to try to wake her up. Cailin murmured as she felt the body hit her more than a dozen times.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up, are you happy?" Cailin murmured. Then she thought something was off. Something did not feel right. She actually hit the floor. She never snored. She was never this drowsy. "What is happening?" thought Cailin. Then in her head, she heard a chilling laugh.

"Awake, are we?" said the haughty voice. "You better hurry up, before Eragon and Arya get here. The first day of training and you're still on the floor, which does not make a good impression."

"Who are you?" questioned Cailin, beside her, the dragonling shivered.

The voice chuckled in a high-pitch tone, reserved only for little children.

"You'll find out soon enough," here the voice chuckled, "If you manage to survive that long, that is," answered the voice.

Then the door opened. Eragon, Saphira, and Arya walked in.

"You're still not ready?" asked Eragon with surprise. Cailin just shivered and relayed all that had happened that morning to the trio. They looked at each other in surprise. The chilling laugh erupted in Cailin's head again.

"What's going on? Don't tell me you've told them all about me. Gosh, Cailin, you're such a spoiler," chuckled the voice.

"Get out," growled Cailin. She shook her head violently in an attempt to shake the horrifying voice out of her head.

"You said that so rudely, now I feel sad," said the voice, sniffling, then it burst into a thousand laughs.

"Get out," growled Cailin with more force.

"Ah, well, I'm hungry anyway. I'll catch up to you later, Cailin," and the voice left.

Eragon steeped forward, bent down on one knee, grabbed Cailin by her shoulders, and said in a firm voice, "Cailin, you would do well to learn your dragon's name. Your bond with your dragon is very powerful, and with his help, you can block whatever strength is coming into your mind."

"How do I do that?" asked Cailin.

Eragon stared at her dumbly. "You haven't tried to speak with your dragon yet?"

"I-I don't know. I remember trying to ask its name, and then a voice kept on leading me away from what I was doing. No matter how many times I tried to communicate with him, that voice always distracted me."

The little dragon looked towards Sasphira and cocked its head. Saphira faced it. Then she turned and faced Eragon.

_Eragon._

He turned to face Saphira

_Eragon, what she says is true. He told me about the voice in Cailin's head. He said that while the voice is there, Cailin can't do anything. It is as if she is under a spell. But it is a weak spell, so he is constantly breaking it, buy because of that he hasn't had time to grow and is getting weaker. We need to help them, Eragon._

_Aye, that we will._

Eragon took off his silver hammer necklace and placed it around Cailin's neck.

"There, that may help. If you find yourself weaker, just take the necklace off. We can't tell if the person is scrying you or not, buy it may help a little bit."

"What should I do?" asked Cailin feebly.

"You will stay in your room today and learn your dragon's name. Tomorrow you will join Oromis and me. But today, work with your dragon.

"Yes, Argetlam."

"I thought I told you. _You_ are now Argetlam."


	7. all is well, not

The next morning Cailin followed Arya toward where Oromis and Eragon were training. Along the way, Arya asked Cailin about the voice she was hearing and if she managed to learn her dragon's name yet.

"Yes, I have learned his name, it's Muirgrid."

"That's an interesting name."

"Yes, it has nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Arya only chuckled. Soon they were at the clearing where Eragon and Oromis trained. Soon she was instructed and did the exercises with them. However, they never used or practiced magic in her presence. Cailin wanted to learn about it but realized it was impolite and that she should trust the Riders. At midday, Arya took Cailin to the training ground for swordsmanship. Muirgrid steadily grew. After a few months, he was able to train with Saphira and Glaedr. Although he was clumsy, he quickly adapted to all he learned.

Everyday Cailin and Muirgrid were tested on what each other learned. At first they were puzzled, and then learned to open up their minds to each other during their lessons. Cailin meditated with Eragon with the animals and Muirgrid learned about air drafts and which winds were the best for flying. Of course, they were not as experienced as Eragon and Saphira, and definitely not as experienced as Oromis and Glaedr, but they steadily adjusted and looked forward to flying over to the clearing where they trained. But Arya always came back at midday to take Cailin back to the swordsmanship training grounds, but Muirgrid did not have to go since, being a dragon, he could already use magic.

It had almost been two years and the voice had not appeared. Cailin felt safe, and Muirgrid felt relieved. Then, when they thought their troubles were over, guess who came back.


	8. i'm back

Cailin was sitting on her bed reading some scrolls Oromis gave her by candle light. She then felt a strange presence.

"Gosh, everything in your head is so boring, all there is in there is fact about this, fact about that, don't you live anymore?"

Cailin started. She recognized that voice. It was the one who weakened her and Muirgrid. That voice was the start of her fears and troubles.

"By the way, what do you have around your neck? Do you know how hard it was to get inside your head?"

"The necklace around my neck is to keep you out," answered Cailin.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you took away from me my memories, you weakened me, you weakened Muirgrid…."

"Muirgrid? Who's this Muirgrid? Is he cute?"

Cailin rolled her eyes. "Yes, he's beautiful." Across from her, Muirgrid beamed.

"Is he elvenly beautiful, humanly beautiful, or what?"

"He's dragonly beautiful."

"Dragonly beautiful? That's a first, why would he be dragonly beautiful?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's a _dragon_." Cailin felt Muirgrid enter her mind and suppress the voice in her head. The voice gasped. Cailin could just imagine Muirgrid's mind forming a fist and squeezing the voice until it begged for mercy. The voice did beg for mercy after about a minute. Shortly afterwards, it withdrew.

_Thank you Muirgrid._

_What does she want from you?_

_I take it your assuming the voice is a girl._

_Would a man have such a voice?_

_I guess not. I don't know what she wants from me. I don't even know who she is._

_I suggest we confront her sometime._

_If she's human._

_You are human too._

_I mean if she has a body. Wait, did you say I was human?_

Muirgrid turned his head away and said, _Good night, my dear._

_Muirgrid!_

_Good night. _Muirgrid barred his mind from her so all she could do was sit there and think about Muirgrid and how beautiful his dark green scales looked when light was reflected off.

_Yes, you are dragonly beautiful._

_Thank you._

Cailin started, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _You're awake?_

_Not anymore. Good night, dear one._ Muirgrid went to sleep.

Cailin thought about Muirgrid's words, _you are human too_. Why did he say that? She made up her mind to find out, and once Cailin makes up her mind, she usually does not stop until she gets what she wants.

The next morning Cailin woke up, conducted her morning routine, and took off the necklace Eragon gave her. She concentrated, and screamed with her mind, _Where are you? I have decided to confront you. I have been living in fear for far too long. Show yourself!_

A womanly voice chuckled. _Where? Why don't you meet me a little ways from Ellesmera? Go to the north of the city, travel for 2 miles straight north, then turn left at the first stream you come to. Travel for another mile and you will see the trees begin to shape into the form of a tunnel. Walk into the tunnel and you will meet me there. And when you come, make sure you bring your sword._ The voice quickly departed. Muirgrid lifted his head.

_Why did you do that?_

Cailin stared at him. _ I needed answers._


	9. revenge? i think not

As Cailin and Muirgrid were flying according to the woman's directions, Muirgrid was asking Cailin what she planned to do when they arrived.

_Muirgrid, I know this might come as a shock, but I want to go in alone._

_What? Are you mad? You don't know her strengths. How can you possibly hope to win?_

_Muirgrid, I have to do this by myself. Please, try to understand._

_Yes, I understand. I will be waiting at the entrance. _

_Thank you._

_Cailin, don't try to be brave. If you are in danger, just run. Run towards me and we will leave to safety._

_I'll remember that._

_Thank you._

Cailin and Muirgrid arrived at a tunnel of trees shortly afterwards. Cailin entered a tunnel made of trees overlapping at the branches. Soon she came to a clearing. On a high stone step sat a stone throne, which held a tall cold-faced woman with flowing hair and a blood red cape was draped around her shoulders. The woman broke into an evil grin when she saw Cailin.

"I didn't think you would make it this far. Where's you dragonly beautiful friend, Muirgrid?" she sneered.

"He knew I had to do this by myself," Cailin replied.

"Very well, I suppose you're here to kill me, correct?"

For an answer, Cailin drew her sword and settled into fighting stance. "After all you did to me, my memories, as well as my dragon, did you really think I would let all that go?"

The woman chuckled. "You are hot-headed, just like your father."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, your father was very hot-headed before he was _changed."_

"_Changed?_ Are you implying my father is Eragon Shadeslayer?"

"I'm not implying, I'm telling you the truth," the woman chuckled. "But if you want to kill me, you will have to defeat me in swordsmanship first." The woman deftly drew her rapier and descended toward Cailin. She swung and Cailin blocked. They began parrying, ducking, slashing, blocking, and sweat formed on their foreheads. When the woman seemed to be losing, a sword pierced Cailin between the shoulder blade and the spine. Cailin's body jerked as the sword was pulled out. Her right arm was now useless. She transferred her sword to her left hand and swung around to challenge the attacker. When she did that, the woman thrust her sword into Cailin's back. She pierced Cailin just below the heart and to the left. The woman pulled her sword out of Cailin's body, her blade stained with purple blood. The blood that oozed from Cailin's crumpled body was red mixed with purple.

"It was harder than I thought to kill you. Good thing I decided to coat my sword with poison," panted the woman. "Oh darn, did I miss the heart? Oh, well if the bleeding doesn't get you, the poison will."

"Should I move the body?" asked the man who had come up behind Cailin to cut her.

"No, she'll eventually die and… disentigrate. By the way, Cailin, you may call me Lucifa."

_Muirgrid_. Muirgrid lifted his head. The sending was faint, even though he was close by the entrance of the woman's lair.

_Help._ That sending was even weaker than the first one. Muirgrid knew Cailin was dying. He bellowed into the leafy tunnel. It shook the trees down to their roots.

Lucifa and the man turned around, their faces ashen.

"Do you think whatever that is will come and get us?" asked the man.

"You know, you worry too much,"said Lucifa coolly. "Why don't I end all those petty troubles?" A blood-stained sword lunged into the man's body. "Oh, would you look at that? I didn't miss the heart this time."

Murigrid charred the forest in his wrath. What used to be a tame jungle was now a field of tree stubble. A wave of destruction followed Muirgrid as he tore down everything in his sight. He then came upon Cailin, her lifeless form gave one last twitch of resistance, desperately trying to escape death and hold on to life. She lay still. Muirgrid lifted his head and roared.


	10. who are you?

He looked at Cailin fondly. Her pale face contrasted sharply with her dark brown hair. She appeared peaceful. After Muirgrid had brought her back and she was treated, Eragon had stayed in her room and watched her sleep in her coma for three days. Arya had begged him to leave the room but he had refused. Now as he sat watching Cailin sleep, he cursed himself for giving her up when she was born, for watching her grow up through a mirror, and for not revealing who he was to her. He grasped her hand, cursing himself and mumbling apologies to deaf ears. Slowly, his strength ebbed. Steadily it grew weaker. He was in a void and felt like he was spinning. He saw heavy iron doors and a large padlock on them. He stumbled toward the doors. He looked at his reflection in the doors and was shocked. He was donned in farmer's clothes and looked nothing like the Eragon Shadeslayer he was. Suddenly he threw up. The swirling sensation was still there, making him dizzy. _These must be the doors that guard Cailin's mind, _Eragon thought. _If I knock, will she answer and not kill me on the spot? I need an antidote for this sickness I have. Will she recognize me and help me?_ Eragon knocked on the doors.

"Who are you?" asked a high-pitched female voice.

"Eragon, Cailin's father," he replied. "You do not sound like Cailin. Who are you?"

The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" Eragon pressed.

"Let's play a little game. You must pass through Cailin's natural defenses. If you can't endure it, release her hand."

"And if I refuse to play this game?"

"She dies."

Suddenly Eragon felt as if he were underwater. Everything was blue. He broke the surface and saw lush greenery. He wondered what kind of test would be in such a beautiful place. Suddenly, several webs were thrown upon him and he was spinning in a whirlpool. Spinning, whirling, blue and white foam invaded his vision. He felt sick to his stomach. Then bright orange, yellow, and pink hues surrounded him. Swirling, swirling, swirling and never stopping. Then he was in a fire near the embers. His breath came in short gasps. Then the bright colors came again. Cailin's defenses were unlike other elves. She gives a swirling sensation that many were not used to. The effect was the victim felt sick to his stomach and couldn't take it any more. She also added bright colors, a void, and seemingly peaceful scenes that keep swirling, swirling, swirling. She also added feelings such as heat and warmth, a feeling of cold, hate, burning passion and love for no particular reason, a feeling of loneliness and despair, and unspeakable pain. After about thirty of these scenes and thirty more individual emotions, the swirling motion stopped, and Eragon was in a room. He looked ahead and saw a girl that looked like Cailin sleeping peacefully on a luxurious canopy bed. The room had a soft, cream colored glow and the walls and carpet were a deep, wine red. There was a cheery fire inside a stone chimney. But there was an eerie feeling in the air; the feeling something evil was there. It was felt and not seen. Eragon saw no cause for alarm and yet he was on his guard. Turned out he was right to feel that way. A high-pitched laugh rang out and echoed throughout the room.

"Who are you?" Eragon demanded.

The laugh continued, raising hairs on the back of Eragon's neck.

"Who are you?" he screamed.


	11. She's gone, at last

The Cailin on the bed grumbled and tossed and turned. Eragon ran toward her, summoning a spell. Suddenly he was thrown back by an unseen force. He shook his head, stood up, and gaped in amazement. Surrounding Cailin was a shimmering white light. A dreadful scream pierced the air. Suddenly a tall, pale woman materialized. She was cradling her bloody arm. "What did you do?" she screamed at Eragon. Eragon stood appalled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The woman hissed and bared her teeth. "You caused my pain. I would have been able to kill her. But you got in the way. Prepare to repent for wasting my time."

Eragon stood his ground. "You still haven't answered my question."

The woman hissed, "I am Lucifa," she pointed at Cailin, "This viper killed someone important to me. I promised myself I would settle for nothing less than her life. However, I will settle for her father's blood!" Lucifa screamed and lunged at Eragon. His breath was knocked out. She twisted his arm back. In an attempt to throw her off his back, Eragon's shoulder was dislocated. He managed to throw Lucifa off but his arm hung limply at his side. Lucifa picked up an iron bar that had fallen from the windowsill and held it in front of her like a sword. She lunged and Eragon, realizing he had no sword, held up his arm to shield his face. He heard the clang of metal against metal and slowly opened his eyes, before him stood a man in a brown tunic with magenta colored hair; on the right sleeve there was a symbol. It had two triangles pointing towards a circle which enclosed another circle. He glanced at the man's scabbard, which was hanging off his belt, and saw it was ebony black and golden dragons were entwined around it. Eragon noticed the man's hilt had the same symbol as his sleeve. There were sapphire triangles, a ring of onyx, and a large blood red ruby in the center. Eragon glanced across the room and saw a woman with her arms outstretched and mouthing a spell. Her eyes were fiery and her brown tunic revealed more than Eragon cared to see. Her tunic had a red dragon with flames coming out of its mouth stitched into it. A red dragon twisted around her arm and a gold dragon bracelet gleamed in what little light there was. Suddenly, Lucifa screamed and dropped the weapon she was holding. The man quickly took the opening and held his sword up to Lucifa's throat.

"You caused Cailin's deep sleep, of which there may be no waking. Tell me why you desired her asleep forever," the man said.

Lucifa breathed heavily but did not answer.

The woman across the room pushed harder with her magic.

Lucifa's legs gave out from under her and refused to comply with her mind's messages.

"Now you will tell me why you desired her asleep," said the man.

Eragon intervened. "Lucifa told me just before she attacked me that Cailin had killed someone dear to her. Maybe we should find out who was this person."

"So we shall. Lucifa is your name correct?" the man questioned.

Lucifa nodded.

"Who did Cailin kill?"

Lucifa scoffed. "As if I would tell you that so readily. If I'm going to die whether I tell you or not, why would I bother to tell you at all?"

"I do not need to know why you would kill Cailin. The fact that you attempted to kill her is enough of a reason for me to end your life." The man lifted his sword. Eragon quickly mouthed a spell. The man's sword bounced off Eragon's quickly made shield as he brought down his sword. Lucifa smiled. She cupped her hands as if she were holding a spike to her heart. She smiled at Eragon. "She killed my dragon, Rohan," she whispered. She plunged the magic-made spike into her heart. She fell to the floor with a thud. The dragon woman came forward. The dragons circling her arm had disappeared.

"Come, what's done is done. She chose to die, which is what would have happened to her in the end," the woman said.

"I'm sure you're puzzled about who we are and Cailin's mind. We would gladly answer your questions over a light snack," the man said.

"Please follow me," the lady gestured.

At the thought of food Eragon's stomach growled. He followed the couple most willingly into the dining room.


End file.
